gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hallie Grace
Hallie Marie Grace is a main character in Glee: The Next Generation. She also a teen mom, raising twin babies that she had as a result of being raped at a party. Hallie is the best friend/girlfriend of Bella James. She made her debut in the second episode, "Proud." Hallie is a complex and interesting character, being referred to by Glee: The Next Generation creator and writer, Justin McNeill as "a more tragic version of Quinn." However, Hallie is not mean or manipulative like Quinn. Hallie is also openly lesbian and she is now dating her best friend, Bella James. Personality Hallie is a very nice girl, but she has been through a lot in her teenage life, changing her. As a result, she is more secretive, reserved, depressed, and quiet. She is very smart, but due to her depression, sometimes she doesn't apply herself as much as she could. Hallie is generally not a mean person, but she can be a little rude, especially if she's going through a lot. She struggles with dealing with everything that is going on in her life sometimes. Hallie is shown to be a good and caring mother to her twins, Eva and Ethan, who are both one year old. She however constanly worries that she is not good enough. She despises the show "Teen Mom" for the negative light it puts teen mothers into in order to get bigger ratings. Hallie has a tendancy to lose the will to sing, especially when her depression is really bad. This later becomes an issue of concern for New Directions, who feel she may choke during competition. Before Glee: The Next Generation A good bit is known about Hallie prior to "Proud." Hallie and Bella have been best friends since they were kids. When they were young and going through a lot, they would sing together. However, after elementary school, Hallie's mother took her out of public school and put her in private school, separating her and Bella. Sometime when Hallie was 14, she attended a party where there were a few older boys. One of them drugged Hallie and raped her, resulting in a pregnancy. It is so far unclear, whether or not he knew she was only 14. As a result of her rape, Hallie became pregnant with twins. After having the babies, Hallie confronted the babies' father but he denied eveything, so she and her mother planned to take the boy to court to prove that he was the babies' father and most likely press chrages against him for the events of the night in question. However, before Hallie could do so, the boy was killed in a car crash while drag racing some friends. The boy's name and age is currently unknown because Hallie doesn't like to talk about it. It is implied however, he was about 16. Hallie attended an all girls Catholic high school during most of her pregnancy. Hallie has said she was bullied relentlessly by both students and the nuns at her school. She was the victim of taunts, slander, rumors, etc. Her name was written in bathroom stalls and the nuns "prayed for her" in degrading ways. She couldn't walk down the hall without feeling the stares and hearing whispers. She was forced to transfer to William McKinley High School the next year. Due to her harrassment at her former school, she couldn't focus and failed. She came to McKinley, once again a freshman and is reunited with her childhood friend, Bella. Scarred by her experience, Hallie joined the Celebacy Club. Bella was also a member, along with Honey. It's most likely that Hallie told Bella sometime during this about her pregnancy. When Hallie joined New Directions, Bella was the only person there who knew about her situation. However, a run in with a former classmate revealed Hallie's secret to the entire club, and to the school. Hallie In Season 1 "Proud" Hallie makes her debut in "Proud" and her role is small, but significant. Hallie is first introduced when Bella goes over to her house after receiving a text messgae that Hallie needs to talk to her. Bella shows up and helps convince Hallie that she is not a bad mother and she is not alone, despite Hallie's fears to the contrary. Bella tries to convince Hallie to join Glee club, but she had lost the will to sing and is afraid of what the other members will do and say if they find out the truth about Eva and Ethan. Bella reminds her that they used ot sing out their problems and emotions when they were kids. Bella then sings "Dragonfly" to Hallie as a promise that they'll always be there for one another. Hallie makes a very brief appearance at the end of the episode asking to talk with Mr. Schue, implying that she has reconsidered Bella's idea and thus plans to join Glee Club. "Battle of the Sexes" In "Battle of the Sexes, Hallie auditions for New Directions. Bella gives her courage from the crowd to sing Demi Lovato's Don't Forget. Will and Emma notice the real pain behind her voice as she sings. They discuss that she reminds them of Quinn, and that they had heard rumours about her being a teenage mother. For the Battle of the Sexes competition, Hallie's suggestion of Bulletproof as the girl's song is met with approval. She seems to be readily accepted into New Directions, and fits into the group well. "Two of Hearts" In "Two of Hearts", Hallie is called to Emma's office to talk about "all the pressures and hassles of being a girl." Hallie is not ready to talk about her situation to the guidance counselor. Bella suggests that she talk to someone, but Hallie says she does not want to go through all the bullying she went through at her old school again. She decides that she is not ready to trust the other members of glee club with her secret. Throughout the episode, Bella is seen to be making a choice between Hallie and Miles. Appearance Hallie is slightly on the short side and thin. She is very pretty. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Hallie, despite being a lesbian, is pretty girly, although she has some tomboyish aspects. She might wear a frilly dress and add a masculine jacket. However she switches it up, the girly fashion is always more dominant. Relationships Bella James Hallie and Bella have been best friends since they were in kindergarten. They used to play together, hang out, and sing together all the time. However, when Hallie began 6th grade, her mother took her out of public school and put her in a private Catholic school. She was later reunited with Bella at McKinley this current school year after Hallie transferred back. They have become best friends again. There are hints that Hallie has a crush on Bella. Bella, however, is struggling with her attraction to both Hallie and Miles. Since, "Invitationals," it has been revelaed that Bella chose Hallie and the two have started to date. Unknown Father of Eva and Ethan Not a whole lot is known about the father of Hallie's twins. He attended a party that Hallie also managed to attend, perhaps after sneaking out. It can be assumed that due to Hallie's implied religion, her current involvement with the Celibacy Club, and her sexuality that the upperclassman hit on Hallie and was turned down. As a result, he drugged her and raped her. Hallie seems to know who the father of her babies was, but doesn't speak of him. She did however try to get him to admit to what he did and take responsibility for his kids, but he denied any and all involvement. Hallie and her mom tried to take him to court to prove his paternity, but he was killed in a drag race with some street racing friends. Details of his death have yet to be revealed by Hallie or anyone else for that matter. He was most likely 16 or 17 when he raped Hallie. Songs Solos Solos In Duets and Group Numbers Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Female Characters Category:Former Holy Name of the Mother Academy Students Category:LGBT Characters Category:Main Characters